Lavender
by ZeMarionette
Summary: The Titans are heading to France, and Raven soon realizes that her dream means: A budding new love that is blossoming in your life, and she has no idea who it is. Suddenly, Raven thinks Red X is her love, but is Red X just using her? Does he truly like StarFire, and is just using Raven to make her jealous? (This is my first story x.x mercy)
1. Chapter 1

Lavender

-I do not own ''Teen Titans,'' nor do I own the characters, etc. Oh and this is my first story, soo I have no idea what's going on. Enjoy my story~!

 **P.S** : This is a RavenXRedX couple/ship thing. ;u; Enjoy! :D Sorry for my grammar. I also didn't put alot of high vocabulary because my cousin will be reading this.. she won't understand most of the high vocabulary that I know. So I will stick to more of a lower level.. etc.. ;u;

.: **Chapter 1** _ **: A Dream**_ :.

 _Raven shook her head, she couldn't believe it.. She has just received a love note from somebody. Raven shook her head harder again.(If you want to know what the dream means, read the story first and look at the bottom :3)_ Raven gasped, she started to take deep breathes, slowly processing what had just happened. _Dreams don't mean anything.. right?_ The girl thought. She threw the bankets over her head, she was too tired to get up, after a few minutes Raven was asleep. Few hours later, Raven was awoken by the screams and shouts of her teammates arguing, Cyborg and BeastBoy.

"I do not want to get out of bed.." Raven muttered, "When can those two knuckleheads be quiet for once?"The demon hybrid gave a heavy sigh, every second BeastBoy's and Cyborg's voices got louder and louder until Raven finally girl's eyes turned to a very crimson-y(Or ie or whatever ;u; srry resume to the story!) color. Raven couldn't take it anymore, she threw her plum-ish color blanket on the floor and took a deep breath. _Stay calm, Raven,_ the girl thought, _I will just shut them up once I get to the kitchen.._

Raven yawned, a very big one, walked out of bed slowly. Every step she took, she felt as if Mammoth was punching her in the face. Finally she reached the kitchen, _At long last!_ The girl thought. After being greeted by StarFire who gave her a muscular,morning hug(Which could break anybody's spine and maybe Mammoth's),Raven fixed herself with some herbal tea, _Maybe they will keep their mouths shut soon.._ Raven thought, but it was pretty clear that the two boy's mouths will not shut.

"Oh friend, Raven!" StarFire joyfully said, "Good morning to you! Is it not a beautiful day?" The cheerful alien hummed a cheery little tune and handed Raven a mug for her herbal tea. "We will have the most wonderful celebration! We will eat the pizza and the soda.. and-"

"Hey CY!" BeastBoy yelled, "I'm playing video games here!" Cyborg shot BeastBoy a look of disgust. BB(BeastBoy) and Cy(Cyborg) usually get along, it's very rare to find them fighting.. (Not rlly :D) Cyborg curled his robotic fingers into a ball.

"How long have you been playing video games?" Cyborg shot back, "You've been playing videogames for 8 WHOLE HOURS!" Cyborg gave a heavy sigh and slowly got off the jet-black couch. As he headed for the kitchen, he gave BB, who was pouting over his lost of the arguement, one last glare. Cyborg greeted Raven with a nod, and went off to the stove to fix the team some pancakes.

"Anyways.. Rae, Starfire..'' Cyborg began, the robot was passionate about cooking and pulled out a bag of flour, "I want to celebrate our anniversary of kicking evil's butt! I'll go fix us some panc-"

"TITANS!" Robin yelled as he ran into the kitchen, almost bumping into StarFire, who blushed a scarlet red as he ran into the room,"Red X, he's..." Robin gasped for air, Robin wasn't even ready to go out and fight crime's butt. BeastBoy stopped pouting because of Cyborg's witty comeback, and stared at Robin as if he did something really stupid. The idiot bursted out laughing, Robin shot his famous signature look,'I'm serious' face.

"Our security cameras..saw Red X.." Robin said, "Red X is here..." Cyborg stared at Robin and opened his mouth, "Robin, there is no way he could of hacked into our cameras, plus if he was here he would of kicked our butts right now!"

"Nice outfit Robin," Raven sarcastically said, Robin looked down to see what he was wearing and there it was: baby blue pajamas with white polka dot. "Red X will totally be scared of your amazing outfit." StarFire gave Raven a perplexed look, not knowing what meant. Robin was red as a tomato, and tried to make the blush go away.

Cyborg and BeastBoy burst out laughing, and fell onto eachother. "HAHA! Red X must of backed out! Seeing you in those pajamas!" Cyborg howled, and continued to laugh with the green boy. Robin shot them a disgusted face, and Starfire's leafy eye's lit up.

"Oh I see!" StarFire said, beginning to understand Raven's little joke, but nobody was listenining to StarFire, suddenly the teammates heard a very loud explosion. BOOM! The sound shook the whole tower. Raven couldn't see where she was going, she shook her head, trying to process on what's going on. Everything was happening way too fast.

"TITANS RED X! GO!" Raven heard Robin shouted. Raven heard Cyborg's sonic cannon and his famous catchphrase, "BOO-YAH!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-!'" Raven muttered the enchantment spell under her breath, but unfortunately Raven wasn't aware of what was going to happen next, the roof collapsed on Raven and there lay the little girl, unconscious.

"Sorry kids.." said a robotic voice..

.: _ **Dun dun dun!**_ :.

-I'm sorry that it's short :3 and it's a little boring, and also some of the characters are a little ooc (Out of Character), but don't worry it might get interesting as you move onto the story. I might be uploading Chapter 2 soon..

-Sorry for the bad grammar.. I might have some typos there.. but anyways my cousin enjoyed it! ;D

.: _ **Dream Meaning**_ :.

''To receive a love note in your dream symbolizes a budding new love that is blossoming in your life.'' stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender

-*Sigh,* Posted my story, so far so good.. c: It would help if you guys feed me reviews.. #RaeXRedX

-I do not own, "Teen Titans", and many thanks to DreamMoods who explained some of the meanings of dreams for my story!

- **HEADS UP:** The Titans are going to France after the fight with Red X. :3 #Spoiler

-Sorry for my grammar and some of the spelling I didn't pay attention to~!

.: _ **Chapter 2: Going to France**_ :.

 _Everything was happening too fast,_ Raven thought. Raven was underneath a rock, that was going to turn her into a very flat Raven-pancake. Blood splattered all over the floor, Raven flinched at the sight of the blood.

"Better luck, next time kids~!" A robotic voice, Red X, said. Raven hated Red X, he was cocky and was always a show-off. How many times has he beaten her teammate's butts? Not to mention, him flirting with StarFire?! Raven closed her eyes and listen to what was happening, she was took weak to move. The roof was crushing her, she needed to heal herself.

"THE RED X SHALL NOT GET AWAY, ROBIN~!" StarFire yelled, Starfire's leafy green eyes turned into a neon green-ish color and started shooting her bolts at Red X. Red X was flexible, and easily dodged all of the alien's emerald-ish starbolts. Raven also heard the roar of a lion, and saw BeastBoy crash into Red X.

Red X, the cocky criminal, shot a sticky 'X' to BeastBoy's face. The shapeshifter tried to get out of the gooey situation by shifting into a lion and something bigger.

Red X stood up and jumped out of the broken window and teleported. ''Dearest Cyborg, where is friend Raven...?" StarFire asked, StarFire sounded as if all the energy was suck from her.

"RAVEN?!" Cyborg yelled, Cyborg was like a big brother to Raven, he was always worried about Raven in a more brother-ly way. "Guys, Raven is missing, we need to find her.." BeastBoy tried to recover

"HEY GUYS!" BeastBoy barked, he transformed into a dog and tried to track down her scent, "She's under this rock!" The morphling shapeshifted into a gorilla and grabbed the boulder, so Raven could get out.

"Thanks.." Raven muttered in her regular monotone voice. Robin cleared his throat and signaled the teammates to follow him to his room. Robin, once again, cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we are going to France.." Robin announced, all of the teammate's eyes, besides Raven and Robin, widen. There was excitment between Cyborg,BeastBoy, and StarFire. BeastBoy dreamily said, "We'll get to see all of the french girls!" StarFire swooned, she was excited this might actually be the chance for her and Robin to have a relationship.

Raven rolled her eyes and asked, "How come we are going to France all ofa sudden?" Robin answered her question, "Mad Mob is there, he thinks he could hide from us, he's building a time machine there so he can be young again.." The teammates were too busy to listen to Robin, they were so caught up of what will happen in France.

BeastBoy imagined that he would have all of the hot babes there, as always BB was always thinking like a perv. StarFire dreamed that Robin and her, sitting naer a little cafe, drinking some moche together. As the moon rised up into the sky, Robin and StarFire leaned closer and closer. StarFire turned scarlet at that thought.

"Anyways, titans." Robin said, interrupting the teammate's dreams about being in France, "We will be going to France right now.. Let's start packing!" The titans swiftly ran into their rooms and packed all the nesscary things they need for France. StarFire dove into her closet, looking for something that might catch Robin's eye.

StarFire has been doing alot of research to get the leader's attention, sadly it failed. The beautiful alien scanned through her, ''Teens Stylez Magizine: France Edition," she was fascinated by the women posing. StarFire giggled at the thought of Robin drooling over her, StarFire again, turned scarlet.

Back in the shapeshifter's room, he was shoving all of his clean clothes into a hazel-colored bag. Lastly, he slowly placed a pink book titled, ''Pick Up Lines,'' and a cyan blue book with golden words in the middle spelling, ''How to learn French,'' BeastBoy smirked at the image, of girls hugging him and fighting over him.

"The ladies dig the ears!" BeastBoy said, as he posed at his mirror, Raven rolled her eyes and drifted toward her dark haven. Raven, at a snail's pace, glided toward her closet and opened it. The half demon seized her magenta bag and neatly placed her clothes in her bag. _Lucky for StarFire, she could learn any language just by lip contact,_ the demon hybrid thought, luckily Robin already told her about the France trip a few weeks ago.

"ALRIGHT TITANS!" Cyborg cheered, with a 5 plates filled with, crispy bacon ad eggs, and a side of frenchtoasts, in his hand. "OUR BREAKFAST BEFORE GOING TO FRANCE!" StarFire beamed at the sight of the breakfast, and so did BeastBoy. As always, Raven looked least amused, but inside she was.

The titans were so hungry, they could of ate BeastBoy's years supply of tofu! After the big feast, the titans climbed into Cyborg's high-tech car. "Are ya'll ready for the best day ever?!" Cyborg bellowed, and the titans answered with a ear-piercing,''YES!"

And the rowdy titans were off!

.: _ **DUN DUN DUN~!**_ :.

-;u; Thanks for erm reading.. it would be nice if you guys could y'know do the review thing. Give me some advice since I'm kinda new O_O.

-Anyways, they arrived to France the next chapter.. *sigh* I hope you guys like it~! :D Stay tuned I'll try to put alo of action in the next chapter! c: and think of some names for chapter 3! I'll give credits to you~! Thank you and have a nice day~! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender

-Hello again~! I am determined to finish this story. ;u; After, many months(months = minutes lol) I have finally uploaded Chapter 2~!

- **HEADS UP:** 33 views, and like 10 typos /facepalm, I'll try to be more careful with my typos and grammar D':

-I do **NOT** own, ''Teen Titans,'' and I do not own all the characters in the story x_x that's **all**.

.: _ **Chapter 3:**_

 __ _The car was running smoothly across the jet-black road,until Cyborg realized something._ "Wai..wai..wait~!" Cyborg yelled, he stared at Robin, who was sitting right next to him, looking at all the fan girls. (Yes I had to put the fan girls there~!) "Who is going to fight crime, while we are going to fight crime at France?!" Cyborg pointed out. Robin gave Cyborg a soft laugh.

"I obviously made the Titans East fight crime while we hunt down Mad Mod," Robin said, "Anyways we-"

"LET'S MAKE SOME JOKES, GUYS!" BB hollered, Raven shot BB a face of disgust, but BB headed right to the jokes, "What do you call a group of unorganized cats?" BB asked, before Raven could say a negative comment to him the shapeshifter screamed,"A CAT-astrophe!"

The green idiot bursted out laughing, as if it was the funniest joke ever, StarFire blankly stared at Beast Boy. "Okay, I got another one!" BeastBoy grinned, the rest of his teammates groaned, wishing that BeastBoy would just be quiet.

"Why did the leaf go to the docter?" BeastBoy asked.

"Because BeastBoy told very bad jokes to him." Raven finished, BeastBoy frowned at Raven and opened his mouth, "I'll make you laugh, Raven.. soon!"

"In your dreams, Grass Stain.." Raven muttered, while Cyborg and Robin howled and laughed at BeastBoy.

.: _ **They arrived at the airport, 1 hours has past**_ :.

"ALL PASSENGERS GOING TO FRANCE, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR ASSIGNED PLANE.." A voice echoed through the building of the airport. The titans stared at eachother and slowly got off of their seats.

"Can't wait 'til we get to see France!" Cyborg grinned, trying to shove his camera in to his sky-blue bag. (c: they all have cool bags ;u;) BB smiled at the thought of fangirls fighting for their lives, just to hug BB.

"Oh dearest Robin, how long are we going to stay at the France?'' StarFire curiously asked, trying to shove her, "How to get your Crush's attention Magazine", into her pale red bag.

"We will be staying there for about 2 weeks.." Robin answered, "That might be enough time to find Mad Mod.." As the titans strolled to their assigned plane, Red X watched them,trying to gather information so he could the job done. Robin sat on the baby blue-ish colored seat and gave a heavy sigh, just 2 weeks.

The pressure was on Robin, lately his team has been slacking around. He shook his head, his team will surely pull their act together. Maybe?

.: _ **1 hour later**_ :.

Raven was listening to her calming music, until she had to go to the bathroom. She pushed her plum-colored headphones to her neck and politely asked StarFire to move. As Raven slowly drifted to the bathroom she heard an awfully robotic voice that awfully sounded familiar.

"The teen titans, I'm in the airplane.." said the computerized voice, "They are not aware that I am here.." Raven tried to look for the voice but the voice hasn't said anything when she tried to find it. The demon-hybrid gave up looking for the voice and went to the bathroom, as she opened the door she heard the voice again:

"I'll get the girl, don't worry, Slade." and Raven made a mad dash to her seat.

.: _ **I was going to finish the chapter but after seeing 10 views for chapter 2 I shall err you know resume etc.**_ :.

"What is the wrong friend Raven?" StarFire asked the demon hybrid, as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think somebody is trying to steal a team member.." Raven muttered, StarFire's eyes widen, "I don't think that's possible, maybe you are getting the craziness in your head, come friend sit down and relax!"

 _How can I relax?_ The girl thought, she gave a light sigh and finally sat down.

.: _ **At Night(Still on the airplane)**_ :.

Raven tossed and turned, trying to sleep, she was scared that somebody might take a member away, and she might never see them again. "Slade," The computerized voice echoed through the plane(Idk how ppl can sleep through dat XD, but hey its a story!) "The teammate-"

"Azarath metrion zinthos" Raven murmured a spell which casts the person that the summoner wants to teleport near the summoner. "I got- t-" The robot like voiced suddenly stopped talking, and the man appeared.

"Red X.." Raven hissed at the man,"Why are you here..." Raven could feel the thief smirking under his skull mask. "Doing my job, sunshine.."

Raven's eyes turned jet-black as she muttered her famous spell, "Azarath Metri-" Red X quickly pulled out a mysterious object, and threw it at Raven. The demon-hybrid quickly dodged it and murmured her spell again.

Red X threw another ruby-red 'X' at Raven, and this time Raven couldn't dodge it. The X landed on her left hand and the girl could felt her energy slowy be taken away. "Better luck next time, sunshine.." Red X said in his know-it-all voice, and took Raven's right hand and placed a kiss on it.

Raven glared at Red X and gave him a punch in the face. Red X flew back and chuckled, "Not bad, anyways see ya at France, sunshine.." Red X teleported somewhere else.

Raven was shocked at what Red X has just did, he was a flirt to StarFire, but how could he do that to the witch? _Once I see him,_ the demon thought, _I'm going to kill him,_ as the witch kept thinking about her fanasty about punching Red X in the face, she wasn't aware that SHE was the one that Slade wanted.

.: _ **DUN DUN DUN~!**_ :.

-*Sigh* I see that my story is a little boring but the good stuff will come :D *SQUEAL* Red X and Rae forever!

-Sorry for the typos and the grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavender

-Okay, even though I don't like this story.. I shall continue it.

-I do not own Teen Titans or the characters: BeastBoy,Raven,Red-X,Robin,Starfire, and Cyborg.

-I got the dream information by DreamMoods (a website).

-I haven't watch Teen Titans in a long time *sigh*, oh and I changed my name to ZeMarionette.. #LionAndMouseIsNowZeMarionette

 **.:Chapter 4:.**

Raven slowly opened her eyes, _The sunlight_ , the girl thought. Ruby let out a huge yawn, and found StarFire reading a magazine with golden words printed on top, "How To Get Your Crush's Attention," Raven's eyes widen, _Starfire likes someone.._ , the hybrid thought. Starfire was so into the magazine, she didn't even noticed that her dear friend had woke up.

"Oh! Fr-friend Raven!" StarFire said, embarrassed, she forcefully shove her magazine into her satchel bag. StarFire greeted Raven with her spine-breaking hug. Raven let out a heavy sigh, and tried to get out of Star's hug.

"Titans.." Robin yawned, "We are here.." Starfire squealed and look at the window. Raven let out another heavy sigh, and waited patiently for StarFire to let her look out the Starfire was sitting next to the window ;-;)

"YOO! What's up my titan fellas~!" Beastboy shouted, as Grass Stain (BeastBoy :3) palced his hand on Raven's shoulder, the demon-hybrid let out a menacing growl. BeastBoy flinched, and placed both hands on his hips and turned Robin, "I'm so excited for this trip, Robin!"

"Yep! Same with me!" said Cyborg. "Maybe If we finish defeating Mad Mod, we can do some fun stuff!" Cyborg grinned. Robin shook his head," 2 weeks is enough to track down Mad Mod, and capture him.." Robin's voice sounded a bit unsure.

"Oh yay we are here!" StarFire squealed, even louder than before. The team walked out of the plane, and took a long time to adjust to the sunlight.(lol idk) "Where are we staying, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We'll find a place, never knew the plane tickets cost so much, it's more than last years.." Robin mumbled. The team stopped in their tracks, when a car parked right in front of them. The person inside, slowly opened the window. It was a man, with jet-black sunglasses.

"Ey! You the Teen Titans?" The man asked the teens. "Uh yes, why you ask?" Robin said. The man softly laughed, "I"m here to drop ya off your 5-star hotel.." The teenager's eyes widen, Robin was simply stunned and said, "Wh-what?! I never ordered an hotel.."

The enraged leader turned around to face his team, "Who did this?" None of them said a word, "Uh I did.." BB confessed. "YOU WHAT?!" Robin shouted, BeastBoy started to whimper, as his leader's face turned red. "No wonder, it cost a lot.."

"What is wrong with you, BeastBoy!?" Robin yelled at the shapeshifter. 10 minutes past, and Robin was finally done with his rage with BB. "Hey, atleast we have a 5 star hotel~!" Cyborg, said, daydreaming about him eating all the food at the hotel. "Let's just get this over with.." Robin muttered, and the team went inside the car.

The whole ride, Raven looked out of the window. "Ey, we're here!" The man said, "Oh and my name's Mike." After the Titans went to their hotel rooms(2 of em one for ze girls and boys :3), and unpacked, they met up at ze eating place..(lol im so tired x_x). "This is bad.. it's already night.." (eh let's pretend hours past ohmygod im suu tiredddd) Robin sighed, and finished his pasta. "We'll track down Mad Mod tomorrow.."

StarFire and Raven, both went to their rooms and got ready for bed. "Good night, friend Raven.." Starfire softly yawned and closed her eyes. Raven still lay awake on her bed. She decided that she was going to the rooftop. Quietly, the demon hybrid got out of her bed and the hotel room. Raven slowly walked toward the stairs, and began to walk up and up.

The witch opened the door, and admired the beautiful moon hovering over her hotel. She quietly closed the door behind her, and resumed back to admiring the moon.

"Hey, sunshine."

Raven's eyes widen, and she scanned the area. She knew it was Red-X, "What do you want Red X.." the girl said, she was ready to attack the man. Her eyes were jet-black and she was ready to cast her spell on Red-X.(dang Raven lol) Red-X appeared right in front of Raven, the demon hybrid tried to mutter her spell, but was interrupted by Red-X's power taking Xs.. things.

"Aw come on sunshine, just want to play.." Red-X softly said, as he grabbed Raven's chin and made her purple eyes face him. Raven hissed at him, and kicked him right in the face. Red-X stumbled back. "C'mon sweetheart." Red-X made a flip and landed right in front of her. Raven's eyes widen, and she tried to give him a punch in the face. x-x Red-X grabbed both of her hands and softly said, "Sunshine, calm down." Raven's eyes widen, and she tried to get out of Red-X's grip. (I don't want her to make her kick Red-X in the face.. IT'S A REDX AND RAVEN MOMENT*SQUEAL*)

"What do you want, Red-X.." Raven said, she couldn't cast any spells, or even give him a punch in the face. "Oh, Raven you're so cute." Red-X slowly took off Raven's hood and stroked her purple hair. _Now's the time!_ The demon-hybrid thought, and gave Red-X a punch in the stomach, but the flexible man dodged it, and threw a ruby-colored X at Raven, and it landed on her arm.

 _Agh! I can't move.._ Raven thought to herself, and tried to move her arm, but it was hopeless. She fell to the floor, defenseless. Red-X slowly took off his mask and stopped when his lips were showing, he slowly leaned towards Raven and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Red-X smiled as Raven stared at him, shocked.

"See ya later, Sunshine~!" Red-X said, as he jumped off from the rooftop. Raven tried to move her arm, and she successfully did. The demon hybrid placed her hand on her cheek.

The witch finally said something, "Red-X" She quietly said.

 _ **.:To Be Continued:.**_

-*Sigh* the Red and Rae moment made me squeal. *Sigh* I'm such a weirdo, hope you guys like it. Leave a review please!

-Oh and also in the reviews let's make Starfire meet a group of friends after they capture Mad Mod. Here's how you write it:

Name:

Age:

Personaity:

Gender:

Looks:

-I do not own the Teen Titans. NOTHING~!


End file.
